battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
BattleBears Wiki:Community Portal
*Page under expansion* Welcome to the Battle Bears Wiki! Here you can find some direction on where you would like to be heading should you choose to join us on our extensive wiki project! You can find out more general information about our wiki on the About page (at least, once we've written something up!). New to wikis? The great thing about wikis is the fact that they require such little experience and can be used by anyone. It only takes the three steps of selecting the Edit button on a page, inserting content, hitting Publish, and there you have it! But when it comes down to it, there's just so much more involved in those simple steps. And that would be why you're here. The best way to learn is to experiment. There are so many different ways you can contribute, and the easiest way to do so is by starting with something familiar. And just naturally you'll learn more and more without even trying! If you are, however, looking for a more guided approach, you might want to start with a for first-timers, or for everything starting from the basics to the finer details can also be searched on the page. These pages can also be found on the navigation bar under the Community section on the left side if you ever need a quick reference to them. Give yourself a name If you want to stick around, we highly recommend you create an account. Coming from another wiki? If your last one was a Wikia wiki, you'll pleased to know you can use the very same account and get straight in with the action! Where to first? There are that many things we need your help doing. If you own any Battle Bears game, the chances are you should have something to share. * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to take it a step further? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. Universal Tracking * * * ' ' * * (admins only) * Article Tracking * * * * * * * (admins only) Page Protection * (monitor and minimise) * (monitor and minimise) ' ' * (ensure is clear) * (ensure is clear) ' ' * (navigation) * (organisation) * (ensure is clear) * (attend necessary) * (ensure is clear) Cleaning (admin tasks) * (delete expired) * (delete expired) * (deleted expired) * (delete expired) * (delete irrelevant) * (delete unused) Other * * * Deletion When deleting, check the first to see if you can to an older version instead of deleting the entire page. You can consider turning problematic pages into relevant redirects as an alternative to deletion. Ideally, when an admin deletes a test page or other page with no useful content, it is a good idea to put a note on the author's talk page explaining things, and preserving the deleted content, pointing them to the sandbox in cases of tests. Examples of candidates for speedy deletion # No meaningful content or history (e.g. random characters). # Test pages (e.g., "Can I really create a page here?"). # Pure (see also dealing with vandalism). # Very short pages with little or no context (e.g., "He is a funny man that has created Factory and the Hacienda. And, by the way, his wife is great.") # Reposted content that was already deleted according to policy. # Pages that have been moved to another Wikia because they were uploaded in the wrong place. # Temporarily deleting a page in order to . # Broken redirects or ones caused by typos during a page move. # Duplicate images. # Talk pages of already deleted articles. # User talk pages of non-logged in users where the message is no longer relevant. (This is to avoid confusing new users who happen to edit with that same IP address.) #Empty categories. #User and talk pages on request of the user, where there is no significant abuse, and no administrative need to retain the page. Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Category:Community